Meeting
by HeeroGrl195
Summary: Just remember when reading that it is AU, and way OOC. It's just the beginning of a Yuta x Mana fic. :::Discontinued:::


A/N: This fic is AU, and way OOC especially on Mana's part. What can I say I love AU fics, so I can't change now. Um...This isn't my best work but I still sort of like it for being my first Mermaid Saga fic. It has been awhile since I've seen or read about it so it's not correct in some aspects. I do plan on making it a lemon so watch out later.

-Note- This is a ruff draft and I do plan on changing and updating it to make it work and merge well with later chapters. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense now.

This fic is dedicated to well...you know who you are so why am I even writing it in here. 

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Saga or any other anime for that matter. I just use these characters in my little world of pleasure and torture. They do belong to there respective owners and I don't claim any of them so don't sue me. Thanks ^_^

* * *

Meeting  
_Prologue_

Clouds churned and pranced across the deep, light enriched sky as if in a joyous daze wallowing in the suns glimmer. There silk like edges glowed perfectly in unison to the suns bask upon them, making them shine and flutter in an even more pure white and gray. Various shades and hues occupied the beckoning atmosphere as deep brown eyes bore and glared at its brightness. The clouds watched in shock and horror as the man turned his face upon the world he lived upon making them spiral and darken into spits of blackening gray. Giving off a sense of superiority the seemingly teenager walked onwards with many regrets and little rewards. His hands clenched by his sides as sneaker'd feet drew him forward in a slow yet steady pace. The boys red lips leveled out in a snarl, as knowing eyes narrowed at the forest before him. 

Trees willowed and fluttered in the slight breeze that fell across the area sending the place into a nice frenzy of refreshness and soothingness. Birds chirped and few about in accordance to the new wave of gravity residing blow of air giving there wings more lift and glide. Brownish black hair fell in the man's face, clouding over his eyes as his walk continued on un-amused. The animals that trotted and pranced about in the safety of the tree walls seemed to sneer and shriek in his direction as the dark eyed man moved forward. Several hisses and growls illuminated the once peaceful forest as clouds followed at a hazy distance burning, and angering at the mans monstrosity towards there habitat. Small bunnies hopped after him with quivering ears and twitching noses making sure there home stayed humble and unblemished.

Yuta stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around raising a nicely shaped eyebrow as if in question of there actions. His mouth suddenly switched into a slight yet pure smile as his fingers unclenched against his stinging palms. Small drops of blood encircled the area where his nails dug in his flesh leaving the area open and exposed. The wind brushed against his open wounds making Yuta wince without showing any emotion. The tiny dew drops of his crimson essence seemed to slither and soak his shirt cuff slightly as he brought them to eye sight. The animals watched in enhancement as he wiped the oozing blood away to reveal perfectly soft unblemished skin beneath leaving the animals in shock. 

"Thought so." Yuta sighed sadly.

Taking in a huge breath Yuta shook his head and turned back around continuing his walk as the animals stared wide-eyed and shaky after him. Several gasps and cries could be heard behind the dark haired mans back as he continued on his path to nowhere. A loud shriek of thunder attacked his ears as Yuta pulled his shirt collar up covering his bare neck. The area grew dark and deserted as the wind grew in velocity making the forest howl out in savageness. The boy draped his coat around himself protectively as his face felt tiny drops of rain fall across his heated flesh bringing him a cool release. Putting his hands in his pockets Yuta started to run at a rhythm like pace as the forest began to spar and fold under the assault of the hideous rainfall. Dark clouds growled and bit at his skin, soaking him to the bone further

Hair deeply saturated in water clung to his face making his sight less then appealing. Clothes stuck to his skin as the continuous downpour yelped and stung at his body. The forest occupants laughed and bared fangs as Yuta ran hazardly ahead as his breaths caught and rose in the cooling air. Every breath the boy took made his chest burn and crumble under it's heated assault on his wary body making his mind bubble and spiral into the vastness of darkness. Yuta staggered and tripped around the mudding floor as his feet stuck and coaxed in the heavy marsh. 

Falling face first into a mud puddle, Yuta pulled himself up on his hands and knees coughing and spitting out the disgusting brown water and dirt. Sitting back on his knees letting his mud saturated hands wipe at his mouth, the boy froze and paled as a spike of lightning sparked right across his face highlighting and illuminating his features. His cheeks flushed and mouth frowned as his body shook in pain completely normal and before seen as his breaths became more labored and drawn out. His brown eyes grew light and glazed over as Yuta fell to his side, clenching his chest. His eyes closed and mouth opened as the water entered his throat making his once dry mouth once again fulfilled and released of it's desert like habitat. 

Yuta laughed and pounded his fists into the dirt sending tiny seeds of the brown blobs across his frame in muddled heaps. His chest grew pain engulfed as breaths became labored as the hours passed. The brown haired boy, soaked and falling laid sprawled out in a clearing as the rain continued to mingle against his skin. The tiny drops danced across his body, clinging and grouping together in pools of water. Yuta let his fingers dig into the ground as he opened his deadly eyes, while blowing out one last breath of hope.

"Please let me die this time." Yuta prayed as his body curled up and lips turned blue and frozen giving out his last wheezing moan of passion filled desire..

The boy lay still in the clutches of the forest floor as a girl about his age maybe younger walked barefoot in the mud letting it snuggle and cake at her toes. Smiling at the feeling, Mana twirled in the rains embrace letting her dress flow in the breeze and cheeks flush. Her deep eyes stared upward as she watched the clouds smile down at her and let a rainbow fall across her view making her even more joyous. The girl made small leaps in the air trying to catch the rain in her pale hands as her long hair dripped and splayed about in a knotted mass. Shaking her wet head she giggled as the water dripped nicely down her curvaceous body making it slightly tingle in its touch. 

Taking in a deep, flowing breath of misted air Mana calmed down a tad, and dug her toes in the soil once again letting sooth her nerves of steel. Licking her cherry red lips drinking in the taste of the purest rain water, the dark haired girl walked silently in the forest just letting the area move and take her to where she need be. The so called teenager walked or ran for hours in no direction in particular just letting the sights and sounds bask around her. 

Much much later Mana strode about happily as the clouds drifted away to leave a most beautiful spring like picture. Her face flushed and then paled as a dark patch of dizzying aroma entered her sights and senses. Her tiny feet glided across the ground at a fast pace as her eyes widened in confusion and sincerity. There right before her eyes was a huddled mass of legs and limbs strewed in mud. Mana glided over to Yuta and promptly turned his face to her as she watched shakily at his pale, blue features. 

The girl gasped and hugged him to her chest, trying with all her might to warm the cold boy in her arms. Mana's hands ran across his arms and cheeks trying everything to bring life back into the boy. Checking a pulse, none. Giving him CPR, nothing. A single tear dripped down her cheek and chin, falling glorious onto Yuta.

"Be ok, please be ok." Mana whispered into his ears hoping for the best as she continued her menstruations.

Both figures sat there in a heap, as tears of sorrow fell and soaked the already drenched boy. Her arms wrapped protectively around him like a mother would to a child, letting all her warmth enter him and leave her. The black haired girl drew her fingers through his hair humming a song on her perfect shaped lips as her eyes stared blankly before her. Her once clean dress was now covered in dirt and scum, but she played little mind. Lowering her gaze the sad Mana, moved closer to Yuta face taking in all his appearances.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could of helped you but it seems I was to late." She blew on him with her warm breath before kissing his freezing lips lightly.

"Goodbye whoever you are." Mana hugged him tighter and cried for the death of the unknown boy she held.

A soft, muddled sound came from somewhere never entering the girls ears. Her heart went out to Yuta as he lay still yet his eyes fluttered under his heavy lids. Slow achy breaths came and went between the two and long arms raised and wrapped unknowingly around Mana.

"Why can't I die." Yuta cried out so softly that nothing or no-one would be able to hear.

TBC...

* * *

I told you this was AU and is pretty much wrong in every respect of the anime. But alas, I will work on it eventually.

-Comments...Questions...Death Threats...Please Do!-


End file.
